Realizmi Klasik dhe Neorealizmi
Teoritë e Marrëdhënieve Ndërkombëtare Teoritë janë një bashkësi hipotezash dhe konceptesh që synojnë të shpjegojnë fenomene të ndrryshme duke specifikuar raportin ndërmjet koncepteve.Qëllimi përfundimtar i teorive është të parashikojë fenomene.Teoritë shjegojnë ose përshkruajnë,ndrryshimet në sistemin ndërkombetar, ndrryshimet në njesitë e këtij sistemi, ndrryshimet e proceseve dhe të strukturave.Teoritë janë racionaliste dhe reflektiviste. Një ndër teoritë reflektiviste është dhe realizmi klasik.1 Realizmi në kontekstin e marrëdhënieve ndërkombëtare 2, përfshin një shumëllojshmëri të teorive dhe metodave, të cilat besojnë se shtetet janë kryesisht të motivuara nga fuqia,dëshira për pushtet ekonomik dhe ushtarak ose për siguri, dhe jo idealet apo etikën.Ndër teoricientët e realizmit klasikë do të veconim : Tukididi, Thomas Hobbes, Makiaveli, Von Klausewitz, Hans Morgenthau. Gjashtë parimet bazë të realizmit sipas Morgenthau 1. Realizmi beson se politika është qeverisje nga ligjet objektive të cilat karakterizohen nga natyra e njeriut. 2. Shtyllë kryesore e realizmit politik është koncepti i interesit të përcaktuar në kushtet e fuqisë e cila injekton mënyrën racionale në çështjen e politikës, dhe kështu bën teorike të kuptuarit e politikës. 3. Realizmi supozon se interesi e përcaktuar si objektiv të fuqisë është një kategori e cila është universalisht e vlefshme, por nuk do të thotë se është fikse për të gjithë. Fuqia është kontrolli i njeriut mbi njeriun. 4. Realizmi politik është në dijeni të rëndësisë morale të veprimit politik.. Ajo është gjithashtu në dijeni të tensionit midis komandës morale dhe kërkesat për veprim politik të suksesshëm. 5. Realizmi refuzon të identifikojë aspiratat morale të një kombi të veçantë, me ligjet morale të cilat drejtojnë universin. Është koncepti i interesit të përcaktuar në aspektin e pushtetit që na mbron nga politika pa mend. 6. Realizmi politik është i bazuar në konceptin pluralist të natyrës së njeriut. Por, në mënyrë autonome për të zhvilluar një teori apo sjellje politike, "njeriu politik" duhet të jetë i shkëputur nga aspekte të tjera të natyrës njerëzore.3 Këndvështrimet e sistemit ndërkombetar sipas realistëve Realistët kanë nocione të qarta rreth sitemit ndërkombëtar dhe tiparet e tij themelore.Të gjithë realistët e karakterizojnë sistemin ndërkombëtar si anarkik.Nuk egziston asnjë autoritet mbi shtetin ; shteti është sovran.Kjo strukturë anarkike kufizon veprimet e vendimmarrësve dhe ndikon në shpërndarjen e kompetencave ndërmjet aktorëve të ndrryshëm.Sidoqoftë, realistët ndrryshojnë nga njeri-tjetri përsa i përket shkallës së autonomisë së shtetit në sistemin ndërkombëtar.Realistët tradicionalë pranojnë se shtetet veprojnë në mënyrë të pavarur dhe I japin formë sistemit,ndërsa neorealistët besojnë se shtetet kufizohen nga struktura e sistemit.Për të dyja palët, anarkia është parimi bazë rregullues, ç’ka do të thotë që secili shtet në sistem, të kujdeset para së gjithash për interesat e tij kombëtare.Realistët e karakterizojnë sitemin ndërkombëtar në bazë të përmasave të polaritetit.4 Këndveshtimet realiste mbi shtetin Realistët e vënë theksin e tyre mbi shtetin.Ata besojnë se shteti është një aktor autonom i kushtëzuar vetëm nga anarkia e sistemit ndërkombëtar.Shteti gëzon sovranitet; d.m.th autioritetin për të administruar cështjet që shtrihen brënda kufijve të tij.Si njësi e pavarur, shteti ka një numër të qënrueshëm objektivash, një objektiv kombëtar të përcaktuar në raportet e forcës së shtetit.5 Pikëpamjet realiste mbi natyrën e fuqisë së shtetit Shtetet janë aktorë të rëndësishëm pasi ata kanë fuqinë,e cila është aftësia jo vetëm për të ndikuar ndaj të tjerëve por edhe për të ndikuar përfundimet në mënyrë që të arrijnë rezultate që nuk do të vinin në mënyrë të natyrshme.Shtetet kanë fuqi sin ë raport me shtetet e tjerë,ashtu edhe në raport me aktorët Brenda shtetit.Për realistët fuqia është monedha e marrdhënieve ndërkombëtare dhe përbën një qëllim në vetvete.Fuqia është një koncept shumë dimensional.6Egzistojnë katër lloj fuqish : Burimet natyrore të fuqisë (gjeografia,resurset natyrore,popullsia) ; Burime të matshme të fuqisë (zhvillimi industrial,aksesi në burime) ; Burime të pamatshme fuqie (imazhi kombëtar,mbështetja publike dhe lidershipi).Fuqia e shtetit në marrdhëniet ndërkombëtare ushtrohet nëpërmjet : 1) Mjeteve diplomatike (Negociatat) 2) Mjeteve ekonomike (Sanksioneve positive, sanksioneve negative) 3) Mjeteve ushtarake (Imponimit,permbajtjes ) Interesi dhe Drejtësia 7 Realistët e venë theksin tek interesat dhe fuqia si prioritet i shteteve.Atyre nuk u intereson koncepti i drejtësise.I vetmi interes që shfaqin realistët për drejtësinë lidhet me dy faktorë : 1) Sepse drejtësia është celsi që siguron influencën 2) Drejtësia siguron bazën mbi të cilën aktorët drejtojnë interesat e tyre Këndvështrimet realiste mbi individin Karakteristikat themelore të njeriut mund të influencojnë shoqerinë ndërkombëtare.Filozofi anglez Thomas Hobbes imagjinon një gjendje natyrore,një botë pa autoritet qeverisës,apo rend shoqëror, në të cilën njerëzit sundojnë përmes pasioneve dhe jetojnë me një pasiguri të përhershme për sigurinë e tyre individuale.Për Hobbes-in jeta e njeriut është e vetmuar,egoiste dhe madje shtazore.Duke kaluar në nivelin ndërkombëtar,në mungesë të një autoriteti ndërkombëtar,të aftë të vendosë rendin dhe imponojë ligjin,shoqëria është në një gjendje natyrore e njohur ndrryshe me termin “anarki”.Shtetet e lëna në këtë gjendje anarkike,veprojnë sikurse dhe njeriu në gjendjen e natyrës.8 Shkaqet e luftës sipas realistëve Për shpërthimine luftës, janë akuzuar karakteristikat e udhëheqësve të vecantë dhe cilësitë e përgjithshme të njerëzve (natyra egoiste).Disa udhëheqës të vecantë,janë agresivë dhe luftënxitës.Ata e përdorin pozitën e tyre të udhëheqjes për të cuar më tej kauzën e tyre.Sipas realistëve lufta ndodh për shkak të karakteristikave personale të udhëheqësve kryesorë.9 Ndërsa sipas neorealistëve lufta shpërthen për shkak të strukturës anarkike të sistemit ndërkombëtar.Në një system të tillë,lufta është rrjedha logjike e veprimit që duhet të ndërmerret. Teoria e lojës Teoria e lojës supozon që secili shtet është një njësi autonome vendimmarrëse dhe se ai ka një grup unik alternativash dhe përfitime të përcaktuara që lidhen me secilën alternativë.Këto supozime të shtetit unitar me një interes kombëtar, e bejnë teorinë e lojës të një rëndësie të vecantë për realistët.Teoria e lojës,mund të përdoret gjithashtu në rrethana ku një lojtar fiton dhe tjetri humbet.Pra, në formën e një loje me përfundim zero. Vendimmarja në politikën e jashtme sipas realistëve 10 = Modeli racional= Realistët fillojnë me modelin racional,në të cilin politika e jashtme,konceptohet si veprime të zgjedhura nga qeveria kombëtare,që rrisin më tej qëllimet dhe objektivat e saj strategjike.Shteti konsiderohet si një aktor unitar me synime të caktuara. Një numër alternativash dhe një sistem rregullash përllogaritjeje për të vendosur se cila alternativë i përgjigjet apo shërben më së miri qëllimeve të tij. Pikëpamja realiste rreth ekonomisë politike ndërkombëtare Varianti ekonomik i realizmit quhet merkantilizëm.Merkantilizmi (interpretimi ekonomik i realizmit) është qasja më e vjetër e ekonomisë politike ndërkombëtare.Kjo nënkuptonte nevojën e një qeverie të fortë qëndrore,për mbledhje të efektshme taksash dhe rritjen e eksporteve, të gjitha të përdorura për të garantuar aftësinë ushtarake.Një version modern i merkantilizmit,thekson rolin e shtetit dhe nënshtrimin e të gjitha veprimtarive ekonomike ndaj qëllimit të ndërtimit të shtetit.Nënshtrimi i politikës ekonomike ndaj shtetit dhe interesave të tij,është tregues i faktit që politka përcakton ekonominë. Realizmi Ofensiv vs Difensiv 11 Realizmi ofensiv (sulmues) : Shtetet janë agresive , sulmojnë njeri-tjetrin për të përfituar. Ato motivohen nga interesat kombëtare. Realistët ofensivë argumentojnë se shtetet duhet të kërkojnë gjithnjë mundësitë për të përfituar sa më tepër fuqi duke arritur maksimalisht në hegjemoni. Një nga perfaqësuesit e realizmit ofensivë eshte John Mearsheimer i cili e ka zhvilluar këtë teori në librin e tij “The Tragedy of Great Power Politics”. Realizmi difensiv (mbrojtës) : Shtetet janë të prirura të mos jenë agresivë, dhe të kenë qëndrueshmëri në sistem. Realistët difensivë mbeshtesin mendimin se zgjerimi i pafund është i nxituar dha pushtimi ka shpesh herë kosto tepër të lartë. Një nga realistët difensivë është edhe Kenneth Waltz i cili argumenton se shtetet duhet të arrijnë “sasinë e duhur të fuqisë”. Përfaqësues të tjerë janë edhe Stephen Walt, Stephen Van Evera dhe Charles Glaser. Ndryshimi Për realistët klasikë modernizimi i bashkangjitet ndryshimit,pra që sjell ndryshime në identitet dhe ligjeratë,dhe për këtë arsye edhe në konceptimin e sigurisë.Si Trkididi ashtu edhe Morgenthau në rivendosjen e rendit shihnin për një kombinim të rendit të vjetër me atë të ri në mënyrë që të absorboheshin ndryshimet,duke kufizuar kështu potencialet e tyre shkatërruese.12 Disa nga përfaqësuesit kryesor të realizmit klasik Kenneth Waltz: Kenneth Neal Waltz (lindur 1924) është një anëtarë fakultetit në Universitetin Kolumbia dhe një nga studiuesit më të shquar të marrëdhënieve ndërkombëtare. Ai është një nga themeluesit e neorealizmit, ose realizmit strukturor në teoritë e marrëdhënieve ndërkombëtare. Kontributi i tij fillestar në fushën e shkencës politike ishte libri "Man, the State, and War", më pas ai vjen me krijimin e e neorealizmit, një teori e marrëdhënieve ndërkombëtare e cila thekson se veprimet e shteteve kufizohen nga karakteristikat e sistemit. Tukididi Tukididi ishte një historian grek. Ai shkroi një histori që ishte e ndarë në 8 libra: titulli i saj modern është “Historia e Luftës Peloponeziane” . Kontributin e tij për të gjithë historinë dhe historiografinë është një histori e gjatë e luftës 27-vjeçare mes Athinës (dhe aleatëtëve e saj), dhe Spartes (dhe aleatëve e saj). Ai ka qenë gjithashtu i quajtur babai i shkollës së realizmit politik. Teksti klasik i tij studjohet ende në kolegjet ushtarake në mbarë botën. Thomas Hobbes Thomas Hobbes (5 prill 1588 - 4 dhjetor 1679) ishte një filozof anglez, kujtohet sot për punën e tij në filozofin politike. Librin e tij “Leviatani” krijoi themelin për shumicën e filozofive politike perëndimore nga perspektiva e teorisë së kontratës sociale. Hobbes gjithashtu kontribuoi në shumë fusha të tjera, përfshirë historinë, gjeometrinë, teologjinë, etikën, filozofinë e përgjithshme, dhe të shkencës politike. Sipas tij natyra e njeriut është egoiste. Hans Morgenthau Morgenthau (17 Shkurt 1904 - 19 Korrik 1980) është një nga autorët kryesorë të shkollës realiste të shekullit të 20. Kjo shkollë e mendimit mban komb-shtetet që janë aktorët kryesorë në marrëdhëniet ndërkombëtare, ata janë unitar dhe racional dhe qellimi i tyre është mbijetesa në një sistem i cili është anarkik. J. Mearsheimer John J. Mearsheimer, PhD (i lindur në dhjetor 1947) është një profesor amerikan i Shkencave Politike në Universitetin e Çikagos. Ai është një toricien i marrëdhënieve ndërkombëtare, i njohur për librine tij përsa i përket realizmit ofensivë, “The Tragedy of Great Power Politics”. Bibliografia Enika Abazi, Cikel leksionesh “Teorite e Marrdhenieve Nderkombetare” UET Viti Akademik 2008-2009 Hans J. Morgenthau, "Six Principles of Political Realism," Politics Among Nations: The Struggle for Power and Peace, Fifth Edition, Revised, page. 4-15 Donnelly Jack “ Realism and international relations” chapter III,page 7-15 Waltz Kenneth “Man,the state and War” Chapter II, page 16-18 Steven J. Brams “ Game theory and politics” page 2-15 http://oregonstate.edu/instruct/phl302/texts/hobbes/leviathan-c.html http://www.allacademic.com/meta/p_mla_apa_research_citation/1/8/1/1/1/p181118_index.htmlb -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shënimet e fundit 1 Enika Abazi, Cikel leksionesh “Teorite e Marrdhenieve Nderkombetare” UET Viti Akademik 2008-2009 2 M.N jane studimi i nderveprimit mes aktoreve te ndrryshem qe marrin pjese ne politiken globale 3 Hans J. Morgenthau, "Six Principles of Political Realism," Politics Among Nations: The Struggle for Power and Peace, Fifth Edition, Revised, fq. 4-15 4 Polariteti (nje polar,dypolar,shumepolar)i sistemit i referohet numrit te shteteve qe ushtrojne fuqi,ne sistemin nderkombetar.Realistet interesohen ne vecanti per polaritetin per shkak te fokusimit te tyre tek fuqia. 5 http://www.allacademic.com/meta/p_mla_apa_research_citation/1/8/1/1/1/p181118_index.htmlb 6 Donnelly Jack “ Realism and international relations” chapter III,page 7-15 7 Enika Abazi, Cikel leksionesh “Teorite e Marrdhenieve Nderkombetare” UET Viti Akademik 2008-2009 8 http://oregonstate.edu/instruct/phl302/texts/hobbes/leviathan-c.html 9 Waltz Kenneth “Man,the state and war” Chapter II, page 16-18 10 Steven J. Brams “ Game theory and politics” page 2-15 11 Enika Abazi, Cikel leksionesh “Teorite e Marrdhenieve Nderkombetare” UET Viti Akademik 2008-2009 12 Enika Abazi, Cikel leksionesh “Teorite e Marrdhenieve Nderkombetare” UET Viti Akademik 2008-2009